botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lykofians
2512]] Lykofians hail from the galaxy fragment popular referred to as the Gloaming Galaxy, remnant of a larger, stable galaxy ripped apart in collision with galaxy IG-345 roughly 17 billion years ago. The Gloaming Galaxy retains roughly 10% of the starry mass of a typical spiral galaxy, and among it’s better known denizens are the Behemoths of Shad and the Kiin. Less well known are the Lykofians. They are a rare race, and are considered an endangered species as a mere 84 billion are known to exist. The majority belong to a small star empire ruling 16 moons and planets across six star systems, locally referred to as the Orchid Empire. Their society has a marked penchant for hedonism and they make heavy use of automated aids and near-AI systems throughout their economy. Technologically, this hedonistic bent combines with a courtly attitude towards exertion into an aesthetic the emphasizes camouflage; that is, the ideal Lykofian technology is that which does not announce its presence and performs its assigned functions silently, invisibly, and with minimal input from users or administrators. While they rank around 13 on the traditional SPRUG technology scale, putting them at par or even behind many human communities, this aesthetic has resulted in them achieving exceptional utility and efficiency from force machines (that is, machines that are composed of specially shaped and modulated force fields). It has also lead them to eschew the use of bulky, mechanical enhancements and cybernetic additions to their bodies. On the other hand, they fully embrace biologically based enhancements and alterations. Indeed, your typical Lykofian thinks nothing of changing their eyes, hair, or even bodily dimensions on a seasonal bases, if this technology is readily available. They claim the ability to interact with metaphysical “organs” and structures. To date, little attempt has been made to verify this claim. Incursions by groups like the Order of the Lost Dawn and the Neo-Kallorn Inquisition into the Lykofian empire have traditionally been met with lethal (and oft times excessive) force. Biologically, they are your typical Class B humanoid, exhibiting a slightly lower body temperature, a denser, more insulating muscle-and-fat layer, spiral horns (which include complex nerve structures counter-intuitively located inside the horn structures), unguligrade legs with cloven hooves, and a prehensile tale for counterbalance. Males also possess prehensile reproductive organs. Lykofians are naturally mammalian, but a recurring fad for oviparous reproduction routinely sweeps through Lykofian society. The Orchid Empire is ranked high on the scale of social and legal complexity, but doesn’t have the enforcement mechanisms necessary for a truly authoritarian regime. Most of the complexity is derived from their love of creating social networks, many of which have become enshrined as social institutions. The most famous of these is their Murmuration of Starlings, a wide-spread society devoted to recounting and recording the doings and foibles of the elite of various societies, though primarily focused on those of the Orchid Empire. Many members are accused of also being members of the Shiver of Sharks, a secretive cabal devoted to the art of character assassination. The Parliament of Owls is a legal debating society that has risen to great importance as no law or act is ratified by the crown before it has been approved by them. The Singular of Boars is the premiere dueling society, and their official sanction will exonerate the parties involved in a conflict from legal action. The rolls, patents and devices of nobility are maintained by the Rabble of Butterflies. Most Lykofians not inside the empire are members of an ascetic cult that worships the nucleation singularity that birthed the universe. Physically, Lykofians also bear a striking physical resemblance to a number of other races, leading to speculation that they were seeded by some progenitor race, or perhaps the collision of their galaxy with another lead to an ancient and forgotten diaspora. 'OOC' Building a Lykofian Avatar Sensual Stoneworks sells a complete avatar kit they call "Dark Shadow Skin" for a mere L$1. Leave off the spines and use the eyes you prefer; Oisin's are simply brown. I added the ornamented Nivicola horns from Illusions, though cheaper options are available. I also replaced the hooves as I was kinda meh on the Dark Shadow ones. Feel free to experiment with dimensions and particular features. Any really odd deviations can be written off as cosmetic biological engineering, after all. Category:Races